A Helping Hand
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: When Davis crosses the line, Kari gets some help from her P.E. teacher Ms. Himura. Xover with Rurouni Kenshin. Contains Davis as villian, do not read if this offends you.


Author's note: I do not own Digimon or Rouroni Kenshin or their characters. I do own Rena and Keiko Himura. If you'd like to use them, please ask me first. 

* * *

A Helping Hand

Kari curled up in a corner of the girl's locker room and finally allowed the tears to flow. School had just ended for the day, so no one would bother her now. She just wanted to be left alone. Her mind kept going back to earlier in the day. It was all her fault.

***

"T.K.!"

Kari knelt beside her friend fighting back tears.

"I'm okay Kari."

He wasn't; his nose was broken at the very least. Once of the guys from the basketball team helped T.K. to his feet while glaring at her, "Come on, let's get you to the school nurse."

Kari watched them go, "Why Davis? Why?"

Davis looked down on her, "Because you're mine Kari. You are mine. And anyone who wants to be near you has to go through me. If you want to keep T.K. from getting hurt, stay away from him."

  


***

A gentle hand touched her shoulder breaking her out of the memory.

"Kari?"

She looked up into the worried sapphire eyes of her P.E. teacher, Ms. Himura. The woman gave her hand up and smiled, "I think we need to talk."

"Ms. Himura..."

"It's Kaoru, Kari. School's over for the day. Come along."

Kari followed Kaoru through the streets to old fashioned style dojo. As they entered the courtyard the sound of people arguing was heard. Kaoru shot an amused glance at the redheaded man who was hanging up the laundry, "What are those two doing here Kenshin?"

Kenshin laughed looking at the two arguing men, "Sano needed some place to wait until Megumi's plane arrives, and Yahiko's not working today. It's a miracle that they haven't woken the twins, that it is."

Kaoru smiled, "Kenshin, this is one of my students. Kari, this is my husband."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Kari."

Kari blushed and stammered the proper reply. Kaoru led her inside.

"I'd offer you something to eat, but I can't cook to save my life."

"Can you burn jello?" the words tumbled out of Kari's mouth.

"With the best of them."

Kari laughed for the first time since that morning. Kaoru grinned and peeked in the crib that stood in the corner.

"I can't believe they're still asleep."

Kari took a look in the crib. Inside were two babies one with flame red hair and the raven.

"My daughters, Rena, that's the redhead, and the other is Keiko. Have a seat Kari; how long has Davis been acting like this?"

"Possessive of my or beating up my friends?"

"Hmm, let's start with possessive of you."

"I didn't really notice it until T.K. moved here in middle school."

"I see. What do you think of Davis?"

"Davis? I like him; he's good friend, but I don't think he'll be anything else to me. He's too much like my brother."

"And what do you think of T.K.?"

"T.K. is my best friend. He's the only one who I trust as much as my brother Tai. We've been through almost everything together. I've had a crush on him for years, and I think, no, I know I'm in love with him. I'm just too afraid of losing his friendship to tell him."

"You don't think he might feel the same way?"

"He might. I think he did a number of years ago, but I've never really said or done anything to make him think I return his feelings. It's probably too late."

Kaoru took Kari's hands in her own, "If you never take a chance, you'll never know. And if he feels the same, isn't love worth taking a risk for? I can't make that decision for you. I can help you with Davis, no matter what your decision."

"Kaoru, Miss Kari, would you like some tea?" Kenshin stood at the door.

"Thank you, that would be lovely," Kaoru replied. She grinned at Kari, "After that we can start your lesson."

"Lesson?"

"You'll see."

A half hour later after having tea and snacks, Kari found herself in the practice hall being instructed in the Kamiya Kasshin style of kendo. Kari was very patient with Kari, and after several hours Kari had the basics down and instructions to return once a week for further lessons.

Kari went home feeling much better and began to formulate a plan for talking with T.K. At school the next day, she learned that Davis had gotten a month of detention. T.K. was not there.

So she found herself standing on T.K.'s doorstep Saturday morning with butterflies in her stomach. She stood there for five minutes before finally ringing the bell. She was about to leave when the door opened.

"Kari?"

"Hey."

There was an awkward silence then Kari forced herself to speak, "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" T.K. looked genuinely confused; maybe he didn't blame her.

"It's my fault that you got hurt."

"Somehow I doubt that you are responsible for Davis being obsessive, paranoid, and aggressive."

"He isn't exactly paranoid," she said softly looking away.

"What?"

She forced herself to look him in the eye, "I am in love with you T.K."

She quickly looked away. To her surprise, Kari felt T.K.'s fingers tilting her chin up and then his lips warm against her own.

"I love you too," he whispered when they came up for air.

She smiled and rested her forehead against his. There was nothing else to say.

They had been a couple for about a month when Davis found out. He wasted no time in confronting them about it. They had attracted quite a crowd, and it could have gotten ugly when Ms. Himura walked in and bopped Davis on the head with a kendo sword. She then handed the bokken to Kari, "You know what to do with that."

"Yes Kaoru-sensei."

Davis stared wide-eyed at Kari who smiled sweetly at him, "Kaoru-sensei has been giving me kendo lessons. She's the master of the Kamiya Kasshin style; it's supposed to be used to protect the people one cares about."

Davis got the message and bolted. Kari grinned, "Well, that was easy; I thought for sure it would take repetition to get it through that skull of his."

T.K. laughed and offered his arm, "May I escort you to class Milady Champion?"

"Of course good sir."

With laughter they headed down the hall.

Owari (the end)


End file.
